Accident
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré films. Le récit du jour où la vie de Cutler Beckett a basculé. Ecrit pour le concours péchés capitaux sur le thème de la colère.


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

**Coucou voici une nouvelle histoire et une nouvelle version de la marque Jack aurait pu laisser sur Beckett, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**

**Accident**

La journée avait mal commencée pour Cutler Beckett. Non seulement le navire qu'il avait affrété pour Jack Sparrow avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours mais, en plus, certains des esclaves qu'il s'était attribué avaient disparu durant la nuit sans laisser de traces. Enervé, le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme et la politesse vernie qui était sa marque de fabrique face au directeur de la Compagnie qui lui assénait des reproches depuis maintenant une bonne heure.

« Vous vous rendez compte Beckett ! Une cargaison entière et le fleuron de la Compagnie ! Si le Wicked Wench a rejoint les rangs des pirates comme le prétend la rumeur je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable. »

Cutler s'étrangla à demi et se contint de jeter ses quatre vérités à la figure du directeur bedonnant.

« Quand je pense que je vous ai laissé nommer ce moins que rien de Sparrow capitaine ! Bien sûr, j'ai su tout de suite que quelque chose clochait chez lui mais vous sembliez si sûr de vous et puis, mon bon cœur m'a poussé à vous donner une chance, il faut dire que je pensais que vous n'étiez pas totalement incapable ! »

Beckett serra les lèvres et inspira lourdement. Des deux, il était celui qui avait toujours eu le plus de préventions à l'égard de Sparrow mais le directeur avait insisté pour lui confier le commandement d'un navire. Mais bien sûr, à présent que les choses avaient mal tournées, le directeur semblait atteint d'une sorte d'amnésie aussi foudroyante que sélective.

« Mais je vous préviens Beckett, vous vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça. Il vous faudra payer le prix de vos erreurs ! Postillonna le directeur. Et estimez-vous heureux que cela ne soit qu'une rétrogradation. Un autre que moi n'hésiterait pas à vous accuser de collusion avec ce pirate et à vous châtier d'autant plus sévèrement ! »

Cette fois Beckett eut bien du mal à conserver son calme devant l'énormité de l'accusation et ce qu'elle signifiait pour sa carrière. Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder son calme et il finit par lâcher d'une voix égale qui tremblait toutefois un peu, la réponse que le directeur attendait.

« J'en ai conscience Monsieur et je vous remercie de votre clémence, je saurais me montrer digne de la confiance que vous me renouvelez et

- Suffit Beckett, vous êtes stupide ma parole ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, vous n'êtes pas assez qualifié pour occuper ce poste, maintenant sortez avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Beckett posa un regard glacial sur le directeur puis s'inclina avec raideur avant de tourner les talons.

()()

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme serra les poings. Pour qui se prenait donc cet imbécile pavoiseur ? Il avait fait gagner des fortunes à la Compagnie depuis qu'il était à ce poste ! Une fortune dont le directeur s'attribuait à présent seul l'origine tout en le rendant responsable de la perte du Wicked Wench.

« Sombre crétin, marmonna Beckett. Je lui avais pourtant dit de se méfier de ce Sparrow. »

Rempli de rage rentrée à la pensée de devoir payer le prix fort pour une erreur dont il n'était pas responsable, Beckett se dirigea à grands pas vers la maison de sa fiancée, Juliet Dimock.

Il allait se diriger vers la porte pour sonner lorsqu'il aperçut la jolie blonde dans le jardin. Sans hésiter, Beckett la rejoignit et Juliet tourna vers lui ses yeux sombres.

« Cutler ? Mère sait-elle que vous êtes ici ? » Lui demanda t'elle d'une voix un peu surprise.

Beckett la toisa avec surprise.

« Et bien non, je vous ai vue dans le jardin et je vous ai rejointe directement.

- Oh… Murmura Juliet. Ce n'est pas très convenable. »

Cette fois Beckett la regarda avec agacement. La journée avait déjà été assez difficile comme ça, pas la peine que Juliet en rajoute avec des scrupules malvenus.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que nous nous marions dans un mois ? Il me semble que dans ces circonstances même les plus stricts des chaperons peuvent souffrir un entretien dans les jardins. » Rétorqua Beckett d'un ton glacial.

Juliet soupira et tourna ses jupons avec élégance.

« Oui, le mariage… C'était ce que nous avions prévu mais, vu les circonstances… » Commença t'elle sans se donner la peine de finir sa phrase.

Cette fois le cœur de Cutler rata un battement et il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras.

« Juliet ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Sa fiancée posa ses yeux sombres sur lui et pendant une seconde Cutler y discerna du mépris avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'aborder cette question avec vous Cutler, veuillez voir cela avec mon père. »

Beckett resserra sa poigne autour du bras de la jeune femme et l'entraina un peu plus loin dans le parc.

« Ce n'est pas à votre père que je le demande mais à vous Juliet. »

Cette fois, une lueur de frayeur passa dans le regard de la jeune fille.

« Lâchez moi Cutler, vous me faites mal.

- Pas temps que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu, » gronda Beckett.

Juliet baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Les choses ont changées Cutler, votre position n'est plus aussi assurée au sein de la Compagnie et Père pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de précipiter notre mariage.

- Précipiter ? Releva Cutler, fou de rage cette fois. Cela fait plus d'un an que nous sommes fiancés ! En quoi cette union pourrait-elle être précipitée ? »

Juliet battit des yeux et le regarda sans chercher à dissimuler son mépris cette fois.

« Allons, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre Cutler, que vous soyez un incapable est déjà bien assez, n'y ajoutez pas la sottise. »

Cutler cilla et regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, _sa fiancée_.

« Mais… Je ne suis pas responsable de cela Juliet… Et ce qui se passe avec ce navire et Sparrow n'a rien à voir avec nous, avec notre couple !

- Au contraire, ça a tout à voir Cutler, je n'épouserai pas un raté. Mes parents sont formels et moi aussi.

- Vous aussi ? Répéta Cutler avec l'impression de voir sa vie voler en éclats. Mais… Juliet vous m'aimez. »

Juliet ricana avec mépris.

« Oh Cutler, je vous en prie… Je n'ai accepté de vous épouser qu'en raison de votre position et de l'avenir qui semblait vous être promis. »

Beckett la fixa et la colère explosa en lui. Il aimait Juliet. C'était la seule chose de son existence qu'il n'ait pas choisie pour satisfaire une ambition et voilà qu'elle… Sans réfléchir, il leva la main pour la frapper et Juliet prit brusquement peur.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je vous l'ordonne. Lança-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

- Vous n'avez rien à m'ordonner sale garce ! » Explosa-t-il avant de la frapper.

Sous la violence du choc, la tête de Juliet heurta le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, la tempe en sang. Trop en colère pour réfléchir, Cutler se pencha sur la jeune femme à demi inconsciente.

« Vous allez voir si je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous, » ragea t'il.

Il remonta ensuite d'une main assurée les jupons de la jeune femme tout en défaisant ses braies de l'autre. Un éclair de terreur pure traversa le regard de Juliet mais même cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il était incapable de penser, incapable de raisonner. Il avait cru en elle, cru qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui pouvait le faire. Sur cette pensée, Beckett l'empala d'une violente poussée. Sous lui, Juliet ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais il devança son geste.

« Pas de ça. » Siffla-t-il en refermant ses doigts autour du cou de la jeune femme.

Après quelques va et vient brutaux, Beckett finit par atteindre la jouissance et il baissa alors les yeux sur la jeune femme. Le visage de Juliet, crispé de terreur et de douleur mêlées, avait pris une couleur cireuse et Beckett reprit ses esprits à cette vision.

« Juliet ? » Souffla-t-il à voix basse.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et il la relâcha avec effroi. La tête de sa fiancée retomba mollement sur le sol et Beckett recula à la vue du regard fixe qu'elle posait sur le ciel.

A cet instant, la voix de la mère de la jeune femme retentit dans le parc.

« Juliet ? Où êtes-vous ma chérie, nous vous attendons ! »

Effaré, Beckett recula prestement et commença à courir vers les bois qui bordaient la propriété. Le cœur cognant dans son torse, il les atteignit à l'instant précis où le hurlement de la mère de la jeune femme retentissait dans le parc.

Tremblant, Beckett passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était impossible, impossible, il n'avait jamais voulu la tuer, juste lui donner une leçon pour avoir joué avec ses sentiments. Le reste, ce n'était qu'un accident, oui un accident. Rien d'autre qu'un accident, jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Juliet, jamais.

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

Engoncé dans son vêtement sombre et les yeux bouffis par l'alcool, Beckett reçut avec froideur les condoléances des notables venus rendre hommage à Juliet tandis qu'à quelques pas de lui, sa mère sanglotait bruyamment.

« Quel horrible crime Cutler, lui déclara le directeur de la Compagnie. Ces esclaves sont réellement moins que des bêtes, oser faire cela à une jeune fille aussi innocente ! Croyez bien que le coupable sera pendu même si j'imagine que cela n'est rien au regard du chagrin que vous devez ressentir.

- En effet Monsieur, répondit Beckett d'un air absent.

- Quand à cette affaire dont nous avions parlé et bien… Je pense que nous pouvons laisser cela entre nous Cutler. Après tout, ce serait inhumain de ma part de vous faire porter seul le poids d'une erreur que n'importe quel homme inexpérimenté aurait pu commettre dans ces circonstances. Ne vous tracassez plus au sujet de ce Sparrow. »

Beckett cilla et un sourire froid lui échappa à la pensée de la légèreté avec laquelle le directeur excusait en fait sa propre erreur.

« Cutler ? »

Cette fois, il se reprit et répondit d'une voix onctueuse.

« Ceci est très généreux de votre part Monsieur, je vous remercie de votre bonté et de votre compassion.

- Allons, allons, grommela le directeur. Vu les circonstances c'est tout à fait naturel. Faites-moi savoir quand vous vous sentirez prêt à reprendre votre poste.

- Demain. » Répondit Beckett.

Un peu troublé par sa réponse, le directeur le fixa.

« Oh déjà ? J'aurais cru que… Mais enfin soit, j'imagine qu'occuper votre esprit est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Beckett ne répondit pas et se contenta de le toiser. Gêné, le directeur finit par s'effacer pour laisser une autre personne présenter ses condoléances à Beckett.

Ce dernier, le regard fixe, posa une dernière fois les yeux sur le cercueil qui contenait le corps de Juliet. Pas une seconde il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de confesser son crime, pas plus qu'il ne le regrettait. Après tout, cela ce n'était qu'un regrettable accident.


End file.
